AMOR, ODIO Y AVENTURA EN LA EDAD MEDIA
by Bluespider22
Summary: 2 CAPITULO! AÑO 1123. UN AHORCADO PELIROJO Y LA MALDICION DE UNA MUCHACHA. UN R&H. UNA HISTORIA CRUDA, ROMANTICA, SANGRIENTA Y UN POCO DE SEX. CABALLEROS, CASTILLOS, PRINCESAS, BATALLAS, ETC.
1. PROLOGO

Bueno esta es una nueva invención mía, se trata de princesas, caballeros e iglesias. Se que ya he hecho FF en la edad media, pero esta basada en un libro que me gusto mucho y creí que se podía aplicar con los personajes de J.K. Rowling y otros de la invención del autor y uno que otro mío. El libro se llama "Los Pilares de la Tierra" y es de Ken Follet.  
  
Algunas partes están algo fuertes, así que es su decisión leerla. Bueno espero Reviews y que sean por que les han gustado  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
PROLOGO  
  
AÑO 1123 Los chiquillos llegaron temprano para el ahorcamiento. El pueblo estaba escarchado por una pequeña capa de nieve. La gente se comenzó a encaminar a través de las arracimadas chozas de madera y a lo largo de las calles de barro helado hasta la silenciosa plaza del mercado donde esperaba la horca.  
  
Los muchachos nunca se perdían una ejecución. Uno de los muchachos orinó en la tarima de la horca. Otro subió por los escalones y se llevo los dedos la garganta, se dejo caer y contrajo el rostro parodiando de forma macabra el estrangulamiento.  
  
El día cambio de una negra oscuridad a una mañana grisáceo. Pronto un grupo de hombres jóvenes, mozos de caballos, braceros y aprendices entraron en la plaza. Si el condenado tenía suerte, afirmaba uno, el cuello se le rompería nada mas al caer al vacío era una muerte rápida e indolora  
  
Y de repente aproximadamente en el momento en que el sol apareció por detrás de densas nubes grises, se abrieron las pesadas puertas de madera y salió un pequeño grupo, El sheriff montaba un hermoso corcel negro, seguido por un carro tirado por bueyes donde se encontraba el prisionero. Unos cuantos caballeros, un sacerdote, un monje y el alguacil también escoltaban el carro del prisionero.  
  
Todo el pueblo disfrutaba los ahorcamientos y mas si era ladrones, odiaban los ladrones; pero este prisionero era diferente, no sabían de donde venía ni quien era. El prisionera había robado en un monasterio, lo habían atrapado robando un cáliz incrustado con piedras preciosas.  
  
El prisionero al fin bajo del carro, ya este se había detenido frente a la orca, era realmente joven de unos veinte o treinta años, de estatura y constitución normales, pero era algo extraña. Su tez era blanca, tenia los ojos ligeramente saltones y de un color verde asombrosamente e brillantes y el pelo de un color zanahoria. A las muchachas les pareció feo, las viejitas sintieron lastimas y los niños se morían de la risa. El prisionero comenzó a forcejear, pero como estaba atado de tobillos y muñeca, le impedían moverse mucho. El alguacil golpeo al muchacho en el estomago, el hombre se inclino hacia delante y el alguacil aprovecho para deslizarle la soga al cuello y tensó el nudo, después salto para bajar y ato la cuerda a un gancho.  
  
Aquel era el momento crucial. Si el prisionero forcejeaba lo adelantaría su muerte. A continuación los hombres de armas desataron los pies al prisionero dejándole en pie sobre el carro, solo con las manos en la espalda. Se produjo un silencio. En eso momento casi siempre la madre del prisionero sufría un ataque y daba alaridos o la esposa sacaba un cuchillo y se precipitaba a un ultimo intento de salvar a su esposo, a veces el ejecutado invocaba a Dios pidiendo el perdón o profería unas maldiciones escalofriantes contra los ejecutores.  
  
Pero algo diferente sucedió esta vez, el prisionero comenzó a cantar. Tenía una voz de tenor, muy bella. Las palabras eran en francés, pero incluso quienes no comprendían la lengua advertían por l a desgarradora melodía que se trataba de una canción de tristeza y desamparo.  
  
" Un ruiseñor preso en la red de un cazador  
  
Canto con mas dulzura que nunca,  
  
Como si la fugaz melodía  
  
Pudiera volar y apartar la red. . ."  
  
Mientras cantaba; miraba fijamente a alguien entre el gentío, Gradualmente se fue abriendo un hueco alrededor de la persona a quien miraba y todo el mundo pudo verla.  
  
Era una muchacha de unos quince años. Al mirarla, todos se preguntaban como no habían reparado antes de su presencia. Tenia una cabellera larga y abundante de color castaño oscuro, brillante, formando lo que la gente llama pico de viuda. Los rasgos eran corrientes y boca sensual, los labios gruesos. Las mujeres miraban su ancha cintura y los abultados senos, imaginaron que estaba embarazada y supusieron que el ejecutado era el padre de la criatura, pero nadie mas observó sus ojos. Podría haber sido bonito pero tenia los ojos hundidos, de mirada intensa y un raro color dorado, de mirada tan penetrante que cuando miraba a alguien sentía como si pudiera ver a través de uno. Iba vestida de harapos y las lagrimas corrían por sus suaves mejillas.  
  
El hombre feo de voz maravillosa seguía cantando  
  
". . .Al anochecer, el cazador cogió a su presa  
  
El ruiseñor jamás su libertad.  
  
Todas las aves y todos los hombres tienen que morir,  
  
Pero las canciones pueden vivir eternamente."  
  
una vez acabada la canción, el sheriff hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el alguacil azotó al buey con una cuerda. el buey avanzo, lo que hizo que el condenado se tambalearse, arrastro el carro y el hombre quedo colgando del aire. Al cuerda se tengo y el cuello del ladrón se rompió con un chasquido. Se oyó un alarido y todos se volvieron hacia la muchacha.  
  
No era ella quien gritaba, sino la mujer de a un lado. Sin embargo la joven fue el motivo del grito. Había caído de rodillas frente a la horca, con los brazos alzados y extendidos ante ella. Era la postura que se adoptaba para lanzar una maldición. La gente se aparto temerosa, pues todos sabían que las maldiciones de una persona de quienes habían sufrido una injusticia era especialmente efectivas y sospechaban que algo no marchaba bien en ese ahorcamiento.  
  
La joven miro con sus hipnóticos ojos dorados a los 3 forasteros, el caballero, el monje y el sacerdote y soltó su maldición, subiendo el tono de la voz a medida que hablaba.  
  
-yo os maldigo. Sufriréis enfermedades y pesares, hambre y dolor. Vuestra casa quedara destruida por el fuego y vuestro hijos morirán en la horca. Vuestros enemigos prosperaran y vosotros envejeceréis entre sufrimientos y remordimientos y moriréis atormentados en la impureza y el dolor.........  
  
mientras pronunciaba las ultimas palabras, la muchacha cogió un saco que había en el suelo junto a ella y saco un gallo joven. Sin saber de donde en su mano apareció un cuchillo, y de un solo tajo corto la cabeza de ave. Mientras la sangre brotaba del cuello del gallo , la muchacha arrojo el cuerpo descabezado de este contra el sacerdote de cabello negro. No llego a alcanzarlo pero la sangre los salpico al igual que al monje y al caballero que lo franqueaban. Los 3 hombre retrocedieron con la sensación de asco, pero no pudieron evitar que la sangre os alcanzara en la cara y mancharse sus ropas.  
  
La muchacha se volvió y echo a correr.  
  
El sheriff mando a dos guardias que fueran por ella pero tenia la seguridad de que no la alcanzarían. dio media vuelta con fastidio. El caballero y el monje no habían visto huir a la muchacha. Seguían con la mirada fija en la horca. el ladrón muerto colgaba del extremo de la cuerda; su rostro pálido y juvenil tenia tintes azulados. Debajo de su cuerpo, que oscilaba levemente, el gallo descabezado, aunque no del todo muerto , corría al rededor de l formando un circulo desigual sobre la nieve manchada de su sangre.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++KONTINUARÁ......  
  
Bueno se este primer capitulo es algo fuerte, sangrienta y lo que ustedes quieran. Pero al fin y al cabo se me hizo interesante no se a ustedes. Las personas de aquí se irán revelando después. Bueno espero Reviews y saludos  
  
Se que piensan que me trauman las historias de príncipes y eso, pero esque me gusta muco lo que tenga que ver con la edad media. Ah y esta historia no tiene nada que ver con magia, solo con maleficios pero nada mas. Pero igual esta muy interesante. Besos  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	2. PRIMERA PARTE

Hola a todas en este mi 2 capitulo Bueno mil gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, y a todas la que ya se leyeron el libro, NO SE VALE DECIR NADA!!! Para que las que no lo han leído no sepan lo que sucede PLIzZzZzZzZz!!!!  
  
MELANIA WEASLEY.- Oh si que se va a poner bueno, créeme!!!! Y no te puedo decir quien es el ahorcado....sorry!!!  
  
KARLASKU.- jajaja gracias Pues ya tengo mas o menos repartidos los papeles, sigue leyendo para que descubras quien vas a ser cada quien ¿okis?  
  
ASKABAN.- Pues no se si la vaya a hacer igual de larga, eso depende de los lectores ósea ustedes. Si les gusta o no. Ustedes mandan. Saludos  
  
LIL GRANGER .- Gracias, bueno para que te dejes esas uñas en paz.  
  
KATE.- Sííi va ser algo escalofriante. Pero muy interesante, lo prometo. ;)  
  
CRIS.- Si tiene bastantes paginas, pero te vas picando cada ves que vas leyendo mas y mas ¿o no? Jajaja bueno besos y sigue leyendo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PRIMERA PARTE (1135-1136)  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Años después.....  
  
Artur construía una casa en un gran valle, los muros alcanzaban un metro de altura y seguían subiendo rápidamente. Percy el hijo de Artur mezclaba la argamasa, cantando una alegre canción.  
  
Percy tenía catorce años y era alto como Artur. Artur era muy alto y Percy era un poco menos que el, y seguía creciendo. Los dos eran rubios y con ojos verdes ( se que en HP no son así; pero igual un cambio no les viene mal ¿o si?). La gente decía que eran bien parecidos, pero los diferenciaba la barba.  
  
Artur siempre había querido que Percy fuera albañil, pero al muchacho solo parecía confundirlo todo, no era muy inteligente.  
  
Gracias a lo que construía en ese momento Artur tendría suficiente dinero para el invierno que se acercaba.  
  
Molly la esposa de Artur, se encontraba con un gran cántaro en la cadera, no era muy bonita, pero Artur la amaba mucho.  
  
Artur y Percy, descansaban al sol tomando una cerveza de mantequilla (auque no sea magia, igual había cerveza de mantequilla). De pronto entre los trigales apareció una pequeña niña, Ginny, era muy boita, aunque en esos momento le faltaba un diente, pero igual era muy bonita. Se acerco y pidió un trago a Artur de cerveza.  
  
-Pero no bebas mucho- Ginny se acerco tambaleándose, como si estuviera borracha.  
  
Molly llegó y todos se pusieron a comer. Aunque no eran ricos Artur siempre pudo alimentar bien a toda su familia.  
  
-Estoy embarazad-anuncio a todos Molly  
  
Artur casi se atraganta con el pan que comía y volteaba a ver a Molly con gran felicidad.  
  
-Es grandioso ¿ no les parece?-dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Artur la abrazó  
  
-Bueno, bueno, otro hijo mas para que me tire de la barba y yo que pensaba que el siguiente sería de Percy.  
  
-No te emociones tanto Artur, sabes que es de mala suerte nombrar a un bebe antes de que nazca. Artur asintió y no dijo nada mas. Molly ya había tenido varios abortos, un niño había nacido muerto y otra había vivido solo 2 años.  
  
-Quisiera que fuera niño, ya que Percy esta alo grande ¿ para cuando nacerá?  
  
-Me imagino que para Navidad, pero este tiene que ser el ultimo, ya no estoy para parir niños.  
  
Artur, pensó que Molly tenia razón, pero después que comprendió que tendrían que dejar de hacer, su sonrisa se borró.  
  
De pronto un hombre en un caballo se acercaba por el camino. Era un escudero montado en un pony.  
  
-Tu señor viene de camino-anunció  
  
-¿¿Te refieres a Lord Malfoy?-Artur se puso de pie, Lucius Malfoy era uno de los hombres mas importantes del país y era la persona que le pagaba la casa que construía en ese mismo instante.  
  
-A su hijo  
  
-El joven Draco- Era el hijo de Lucius y estaba comprometido a lady Hermione, la hija del conde de Shiring  
  
-El mismo-dijo asintiendo el escudero- y esta furioso  
  
Artur comenzó a preocuparse  
  
-¿Y por que esta furioso?  
  
-Por que su novia lo ha rechazado  
  
-¿La hija del conde? -pregunto Artur sorprendido- pensé que ya todo estaba listo para la boda  
  
-Eso creíamos todos....salvo, al parecer, lady Hermione. Que al conocerlo lo rechazo totalmente y dijo que no se casaría con el ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en este mundo.  
  
Artur se negaba a admitir que eso fuera verdad.  
  
-Pero creo que el muchacho no es mal parecido-  
  
-Como si eso le hubiera importado a la muchacha  
  
-Quizás la chica cambie de opinión  
  
-Lo haría si su madre le diera una buena paliza- intervino Molly  
  
-Su madre ha muerto-informo el escudero  
  
-¿Y su padre?- pregunto esperanzado Artur  
  
-El le había prometido que ella se casaría con quien ella quisiera. Pro tiene un hermano así que no es tan importante con quien pueda casarse ella  
  
- Pero....el muchacho puede conseguirse otra novia, tiene a todo el condado para escoger.  
  
-Creo que ahí viene!!!-dijo de repente Percy  
  
Todos voltearon al camino y vieron venir a un jinete en un caballo extraordinario, por su tamaño y velocidad. Cuado se iba a cercando el jinete hizo que este reduciera su velocidad. Arutr volteo a buscara Ginny para alejarla del camino y que no le pasara nada, Molly hizo lo mismo pero o se le a Ginny por ningún lado.  
  
Así que se puso en el camino he hizo señas al jinete que se parara. El caballo lo vio alzo la cabeza y comenzó a aminorara la marcha. Pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que el jinete lo espoleaba  
  
-¡Maldito Loco!-exclamo Artur cuando el jinete no pudo oírle.  
  
En eso Ginny salió de los trigales y avanzo unos metros delante de Artur. Este se quedo petrificado y salió corriendo por su hija. Pero el caballo no se inmutó. Artur comprendió con desesperación que o legaría a tiempo por su hija. Pero al ultimo instante el caballo se desvío y el estribo del jinete rozo el pelo de Ginny. Artur llego con ella y la abrazo. Ginny lloraba, Artur se la dio a Molly y espero a que regresara Draco. El joven Lord era alto, delgado, con un pelo platinado y algo largo, de unos veinte años. Se mantenía erguido en el caballo y parecía no importarle o sucedido. Artur le quiso torce el cuello. Draco se acercó diciendo:  
  
-¿Quién esta a cargo de esto?  
  
Artur se domino y le dijo a duras penas -yo soy el maestro constructor  
  
-Esta casa ya no se necesita, despide a tus hombre- dijo secamente Draco  
  
-Pero si ya se ha trabajado  
  
-No me importa!!!! Están todos despedidos!!!  
  
Después de una pequeña discusión Artur logro hacer a Draco que les pagara por lo que ya habían construido.  
  
Artur se sentía desolado, había perdido el trabajo y ahora que venia un niño en camino.  
  
-Tendrás que conseguir un trabajo antes del invierno  
  
-Todavía falta mucho para el invierno.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Pasaron el verano en el pueblo. Pero después de que se les acabo el dinero tuvieron que adentrarse al bosque. Se sabia que muchas personas vivan ahí, y que era algo peligroso a veces  
  
Artur cargaba con sus herramientas a todos lados, Molly con sus pocas pertenencias. Iban por los bosques, Ginny iba a delante de todos, junto con un cerco que era lo único que les quedaba. De pronto alguien salió de la nada. Un hombro con un mazo y no dudo en darle un golpe a Ginny en la cabeza y le dio en un lado de la cabeza. La niña cayo al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Artur pudo ver que era un proscrito, era muy feo y fornido. El proscrito vio a Artur y después tomo al cerdo para salir corriendo. Artur se arrodillo y puso la mano en el pecho de Ginny , esta respiraba con regularidad, pero su cabeza estaba manchada de sangre. Molly corrió y tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y le dijo a Artur  
  
-Vivirá, ahora ve a recuperar ese cerdo.  
  
Artur y Percy corrieron detrás del el proscrito, y aunque batallaron un poco lo encontraron, corría rápido a pesar de ser algo bajo, pero al Artur y Percy ser alto lo alcanzaron rápidamente y lo tiraron al suelo mientras lo golpeaban. Pero llegaron mas proscritos y los atacaron a ellos, mientras el otro golpeado huía con el cerdo. Artur y Percy pudieron vencerlos a martillazos y puñetazos. Después todos los proscritos yacían en el suelo inconscientes  
  
-Los hemos vencido!!!!-gritaba feliz Percy  
  
-Pero se han llevado nuestro cerdo- respondía Artur.  
  
Caminaron de regreso al lugar donde Ginny y Molly se encontraban. Pero para sus sorpresa junto con Molly y Ginny se encontraba una mujer y un muchacho. Artur se arrodillo y puso la mano sobre el pecho de la niña, respiraba con normalidad. La sangre ya estaba algo seca  
  
-Despertara pronto-dijo al desconocida- luego vomitará y estará bien.- Luego se arrodillo ella también.  
  
Artur miro a la extraña, era joven, mas que Artur, su túnica corta dejaba al descubierto una morenas piernas. Tenia una cara bonita y su pelo lacio hacia un pico de viuda en su frente. Artur sintió un aguijón de deseo. Entonces ella levanto la vista para mirarlo y se sobresalto al descubrir unos profundos ojos dorados. Tenia la certeza de que ella se dio cuanta en lo que había pensado.  
  
Miro hacia otro lado y miro a Molly que lo veía resentida. -¿Dónde esta el cerdo?-pregunto  
  
-Se escaparon con el cerdo, no sin antes darles un buen escarmiento  
  
-Podeos llevar a la niña a la sombra si lo hacemos con cuidado-dijo al extraña poniéndose de pie.  
  
Entonces Artur advirtió que era pequeña. Tomo a Ginny y la deposito en el suelo. Percy recogía la herramientas que habían quedado tiradas al salir corriendo. El niño que acompañaba a la desconocida era un muchacho de aspecto peculiar, sin nada de la belleza sensual de su madre. Tenia unos 13 años menos que Percy. Su tez era blanca, el pelo de un color rojo anaranjado y los ojos azules ligeramente saltones. Tenia cara de tonto, pensaba Artur. Este niño tomo la sierra de Percy lo examino como si fuera algo asombroso. Percy asombrado por la descortesías, se la arrebató y el chico se la dio con indeferencia.  
  
-¡compórtate como es debido Ron!!!!-le dijo su madre, muy contrariada.  
  
Artur la miró. El muchacho no se parecía en nada a ella.  
  
-¿Eres su madre?-le pregunto Artur  
  
-Sí, me llamo Ellen  
  
-¿Dónde esta tu marido?  
  
-Ha muerto  
  
Artur se sorprendió -¿viajas sola?  
  
-No viajamos, vivimos en el bosque-respondió Ellen  
  
-¿Son proscritos?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Nunca me imagine que un proscrito pudiera ser una mujer tan hermosa- pensaba Artur- ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Maldije a un sacerdote- contesto a ella apartando la mirada.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya muchos personajes se descubrieron y espero que les haya gustado, siento o haberlo hecho mas grande el capitulo, pero lo hice a la carrera, tenia que hacer mi tarea.  
  
Bueno para las que no sepan que son proscritos eran personas que al cometer un delito se iban a vivir a los bosque para que no los persiguieran y mataran.  
  
Sí quieren saber que ondas con Ron y si Ginny vivirá o no. Lean al siguiente capitulo. Y vuelvo a decir LAS QUE YA LO LEYENRON NO DIGAN NADA!!!! Se los pido de favor. GrAxXxXx!!!  
  
Besos y espero Reviews  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


End file.
